


...to pretend

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [34]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Make Believe, Other, Pretending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Consul Valerius happens upon the apprentice in a palace corridor.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	...to pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Back to work on the prompt series I go! Moving right along on the way to the finish line. Couldn't resist writing Valerius for today. Hope you guys enjoy. I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

He came across them in the corridor just outside his room in the palace. He kept one there for when he worked too late to make the trip back to his estate. It was near the office he kept as well. Their back was to him and he resisted the urge to smirk. The apprentice was a seemingly permanent fixture in the palace as of late and Valerius saw them fairly often. He'd seen them twice that day already in fact.

"Lost, are you?" His voice broke the silence of the corridor and made them jump slightly, startled. They turned to face him quickly.

"Consul. Hello again," they greeted him, inclining their head. Despite his rather condescending introduction on the apprentice's first day, they maintained a polite demeanor in his presence.

"Indeed. Hello. What are you doing outside of my chambers?" Valerius inquired, pausing near the apprentice and standing just in front of his door.

"Oh, these are your chambers? I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I was just exploring a bit. Trying to familiarize myself with the palace," they replied, glancing at the closed door briefly then to Valerius himself.

"Is that so?" Valerius stepped into their personal space and he watched the apprentice swallow hard as he neared them.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" Their gaze was roaming all over his face as well as the corridor around them, seemingly nervous.

"Are you sorry? Truly?" He arched a brow, his features holding that same haughtiness that they usually carried.

"Yes," they insisted, nodding, then blinking when Valerius was suddenly right up against them with him at their chest and the wall at their back.

"Prove it," the consul stated, the words almost sharp as they were uttered, making the apprentice's eyes widen.

"Oh… Um. H-How do you want me to prove it?" The apprentice fidgeted, a flush spreading across their skin.

"Hold still." The command was given without any room for argument and he saw their eyes widen as he leaned in toward them.

The kiss was firm, insistent, earning a soft sound of surprise that became a moan from them as he sought to deepen it. It only took a few moments for them to get their bearings and kiss him back as he pressed his hands to the wall on either side of them.

When they had to stop for air, he smirked. "Hello, my love."

They rolled their eyes and swatted him playfully, their little game of pretend at an end. "You scared me half to death sneaking up on me like that."

"My deepest apologies. However can I make it up to you?" He leaned in, lips finding their cheek and jaw. He could hear the smile in their voice when they spoke again.

"I could think of a few ways. None of which could be performed out in the corridor." They turned their head, seeking his lips for another kiss that he gladly bestowed.

"Say no more." The consul moved back enough to open the door to his private rooms, a wicked gleam in his eye as he pulled the apprentice inside.

He looked forward to making amends for his transgressions.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
